Por un error
by remsie
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si por intentar conseguir una persona las cosas no salieran como deberian salir? Shonen ai.
1. Default Chapter

Este es mi primer fanfic slash de Saint Seiya.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada.

Por un error 

En el santuario de Atena después de tantos enfrentamientos contra diversos dioses se podía apreciar la tranquilidad. Los caballeros dorados, que fueron resucitados por su diosa, después de que esta derrotara a Hades, disfrutaban de unos días de tranquilidad en el santuario. Aunque esa misma noche la tranquilidad se volvería diversión porque el caballero dorado de Libra, Dohko, celebraba una fiesta en su casa por se su aniversario.

A la fiesta asistieron todos los caballeros dorados, los de bronce y también Shion, que volvía a ser el patriarca del santuario.

La fiesta era muy divertida y todos los caballeros de Atena, incluso los mas serios se divertían muchísimo. Aunque había un caballero que no estaba muy alegre porque su mejor amigo estaba muy cerca y divirtiéndose mucho con uno de sus compañeros y eso al caballero de Escorpio no le gustaba nada.

Milo no soportando más lo que veía salió del templo de Libra para airearse y relajarse.

Los caballeros que habían en la fiesta no se dieron cuenta de que el caballero de Escorpio había abandonado la fiesta, aunque uno de los presentes si se dio cuenta y decidió seguirle.

Después de haber salido Milo se sentó en los escalones de las escaleras que se dirigían hacia su templo. No decidió irse porque pensó que marcharse de esa forma no era muy agradable para Dohko y decidió que enseguida regresaría dentro del templo de su compañero.

Cuando no hacia ni tres minutos que estaba sentado el caballero de Escorpio, que ya estaba metido en sus pensamientos, se le acerco a este la persona que le había visto marcharse del templo y le pregunto.

-¿Por qué has salido de la fiesta?

Milo alzó la vista para ver de quien le había preguntado. Cuando vio de quien se trataba contestó:

-No me encontraba muy bien y quería tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Tu encontrándote mal? Por favor Milo no me hagas reír, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-A mi no me pasa nada, Kanon. Son imaginaciones tuyas.-dijo molestó.

-Si, claro. Entonces, ¿por qué cada vez que mi hermano se acerca mas de la cuenta a Camus ponías mala cara?.-dijo con un poco de rencor.

Milo se sorprendió de que se le notara que le molestaba que Saga se acercara tanto a Camus, aunque también le sorprendió el tono en que lo dijo Kanon.

-Te estas preguntando si tanto se te nota, ¿verdad?-dijo Kanon.

-Si, me lo estaba preguntando, pero también me pregunto porque te molesta a ti también.

-Te puedo asegurar que el que me gusta no es el mismo que te gusta a ti, así que puedes estar muy tranquilo.

-¡¿Cómo?!¡¿Estas diciendo que te gusta tu.... propio hermano?!-dijo muy sorprendido Milo.

-Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-Tranquilo me mantendré callado, pero ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de quien me gusta es Camus y no Saga?

-Por que me he dado cuenta de cómo le miras, pero tranquilo que no se te nota mucho.

Milo se sintió mas aliviado después de que Kanon, que ya hacia rato que estaba sentado a su lado y ambos estaban muy cerca de otro ya que habían estado hablando casi a susurros, le dijera que lo que sentía hacia Camus no se notaba mucho.

Entonces un grito hizo sobresaltar a Kanon y Milo.

-¡Así que estabais aquí! Si lo que querías era estar a solas podríais haber esperado a que terminara la fiesta.-dijo Dohko.

-Escucha no es lo que crees. Yo he salido a refrescarme porque dentro me estaba agobiando.-dijo Milo.

-Si, claro. Encima lo desmiente no puede aceptar que esta saliendo con Kanon.-se dijo Dohko para el mismo.

-Pero es que....

-Esto Dohko, ¿para que nos buscabas?

-Ah, bueno es que iba a abrir los regalos y quería que todos estuvierais presentes.

-De acuerdo.

Kanon, Milo y Dohko entraron al templo de Libra donde estaban el resto de invitados. Cuando ya estuvieron dentro Dohko dijo que había encontrado a los otros dos sentados muy juntos y acaramelados, comentario que molesto muchísimo a Milo.

Después de que Dohko abriera los regalos la fiesta continuo hasta que después de tanta diversión los caballeros se fueron yendo. Los primeros en marcharse fueron Mu y Shaka, que cuando llegaron al templo del segundo se despidieron tiernamente. Aldebarán se marcho junto con los gemelos de Géminis. Mascara Mortal no fue para su templo sino que se marcho con Afrodita y Shura, del que se despidieron él y Afrodita cuando llegaron al templo de Capricornio. Aioros se despidió de su hermano, Aioria, fuera del templo de Libra y cada uno cogió un rumbo diferente para irse a su templo, Aioros para arriba y Aioria para abajo. Los últimos en marcharse fueron Milo y Camus que se despidieron de Shion y Dohko.

Cuando Milo y Camus ya estaban lo suficiente lejos Shion miro fijamente a Dohko y le dijo.

-¿Por qué tienes la manía de tener que decirle a todos quienes son pareja?

-Porque es muy divertido, además que yo sepa a Mascara Mortal y Afrodita cuando lo dije no les molesto; y lo de Shaka y Mu, bueno esos dos se lo tomaron diferente, pero tampoco les molesto tanto.

-Dohko lo de Mascara Mortal y Afrodita lo sabían todos antes de que dijeras nada. Y lo de Shaka y Mu, bueno algunos ya lo sabían, pero no dijeron nada porque sabían que esos dos se tomaban las cosas con mucha calma. Además,¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que Milo y Kanon son pareja?

-Bueno seguro no lo tengo, pero no se porque me da a mi que si.

-Si tan seguro lo estas haya tu, pero creo que no lo son.

Mientras tanto Camus y Milo ya habían llegado al templo del segundo. Se estaban despidiendo cuando Camus le dijo a Milo.

-No sabía que tu y Kanon estuvierais saliendo juntos.

-No estamos saliendo juntos, eso es una de las bromas de Dohko.

-Ya, pero Dohko no dice las cosas porque si, algo habrá visto para decir eso,¿ne?

-Lo que pasa es que nos vio sentados uno al lado del otro y hablando.

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que tu dices te creeré.-dijo Camus marchándose para su templo.

Milo tras oír el último comentario de Camus se le paso una gran idea por la cabeza y decidió ponerla en practica, pero para eso tenía que hablar con una persona y de eso se encargaría al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente Milo se despertó muy animado y con ganas de poner en marcha su plan de conseguir a Camus. Así que se dirigió muy animado hacia el templo de Géminis.

Cuando llego vio a Saga saliendo de su templo, entonces le dijo:

-Buenos días, Saga.

-Buenos días, Milo. ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí tan temprano?

-Pues venía a ver a tu hermano. ¿Sabes si esta?

-Claro que esta. Esta durmiendo aún.

-Gracias.-dijo Milo entrado a ver a Kanon.

-De nada. "_Me pregunto que se traerán esos dos."_

Después de encontrar la habitación de Kanon, Milo entro tranquilamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama del hermano del caballero de Géminis. Entonces el escorpión movió un poco a Kanon diciéndole que se despertara. Cuando el que dormía abrió los ojos y vio a su compañero se sobre salto un poco y dijo.

-Milo, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

-Buenos días, Kanon. Estoy aquí porque te quería comentar una cosa.

-¿Comentarme una cosa? ¿El que?

-Bueno te acuerdas lo que dijo Dohko.

-Claro que me acuerdo, pero te aseguro que no lo piense porque solamente tengo ojitos para ya sabes quien.

-Lo se, pero es que después de eso cuando me marche a mi templo, Camus me acompaño y antes de irse me dijo una cosa que me dio a entender que sentía celos. Por eso había pensado que quizás podríamos hacer que somos pareja, y así conseguiría a Camus y tú a tu hermano.

-Y si no saliera bien.

-Claro que saldrá bien Kanon, además solo habría que actuar delante de....

-Todos. Milo no podemos solamente actuar delante de Camus porque sino se dará cuenta y además podría ser que....

-No diga eso. Bueno que dices,¿me ayudaras a conseguirlo o no?

-Te ayudaré, pero no me convence mucho la idea.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo Milo lanzándose encima de Kanon.

En eso entro Saga en la habitación y dijo.

-Kanon. Atena a dicho que quiere hablar con.... Vaya perdonad no sabía que estabais ocupados. Me marcho, cuando terminéis ir a ver a Atena que nos espera.-marchándose.

-Bueno me parece que de momento todo va bien no lo crees Kanon.

-¿Eh? Si tienes razón Milo.-dijo Kanon. "_Quizás Camus si sienta celos, pero yo no voy a tener la misma suerte que Milo._"

Cuando por fin Milo salió de encima de Kanon, este se vistió y ambos se dirigieron al templo de Atena. Llegaron los últimos y se disculparon por su retraso, todos los caballeros se imaginaron porque habían llegado tarde, pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

Después de haber escuchado a la diosa, la cual les había dicho que se marchaba unos días de vacaciones, aunque les dijo que no se preocuparan porque iría acompañada del caballero de Pegaso, Dohko se acerco a Kanon y le pregunto.

-Bueno y ¿qué tal es Milo?

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos no te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien a que me refiero así que no lo niegues. Además sino porque ibais a llegar tarde los dos.

-Bueno, es cierto que nos hemos retrasado los dos, peor no tiene que ser lo que pensáis todos.

-¿Ah, no? Pues sino es eso, entonces ¿por qué os habéis retrasado?

-Porque Kanon es un dormilón y le cuesta mucho madrugar. ¿Verdad amor?-dijo Milo apareciendo y abrazando por detrás a Kanon amarrándolo por la cintura.

-Si.-dijo Kanon ruborizándose.

-Me sorprende y más siendo tu uno de los implicados Milo.

-Bueno es que llevamos muy poco tiempo y además mi amorcito quiere ir despacito.

-¡Milo!-dijo Kanon muy avergonzado.

-Vamos Kanon, pero si es verdad, no se porque te ofendes.

Cuando Kanon estaba a punto de responderle a Milo, este que aún lo tenía amarrado desvió la vista hacia el bienvenido, que era Camus.

Camus al ver a Milo abrazando a Kanon sintió un sentimiento que no había sentido antes.

Todos estaban en silencio mirándose unos a otros, hasta que Kanon harto del incomodo silencio dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Camus?

-Venía a decirle a Dohko que Shion le esta llamando.-dijo con mucha rabia antes de marcharse.

-Bueno os dejo a solas parea que Shion me esta esperando.-dijo Dohko marchándose.

-Adiós.-dijeron los otros dos.

Después de que Dohko desapareciera totalmente y no hubiera nadie por los alrededores Milo empezó a saltar de alegría alrededor de Kanon por lo que había sucedido minutos antes. De lo alegre que estaba Milo sin querer le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kanon, este se sorprendió, pero aun así sonrío a su amigo.

-Lo has visto Kanon te tiene celos por estar conmigo. ¡Camus tiene celos!

-Si lo he visto Milo, quizás ya....

-No, aún no Kanon. No hasta que ambos consigamos estar con quien queremos estar, además aun es muy pronto para asegurar que Camus me quiere.

-De acuerdo. Yo me marcho ya para el templo de Géminis que tengo cosas que hacer.

-Hasta luego, Kanon.

Kanon mientras se dirigía hacia su templo pensaba en el problema en el que estaba metido. El sabía que el plan podía salir bien, pero existía una consecuencia y era que uno de los dos pudiera empezar a sentir algo por el otro. Aun así el tenía muy claro que jamás se enamoraría del caballero de Escorpio, porque a quien amaba era a su hermano y porque nunca se interpondría entre Milo y Camus.

Cuando estuvo dentro del templo de Géminis encontró ropa esparcida por el suelo del templo, eso le sorprendió un poco y más sabiendo que su hermano era muy maniático con el orden. Kanon se dirigía a la cocina, cuando se hermano apareció llevando solamente unos boxers puestos y dijo.

-Vaya hermanito no esperaba que aparecieras, creía que ibas a estar con tu novio.

-Y lo he estado, pero prefiero comer aquí. ¿O es que ahora te molesto?

-Pues se podría decir que si. Has hecho que perdiera el ritmo y no quería defraudarle.

-Bueno pues si tanto os molesto me marcho, pero esta casa sigue siendo de los dos que te quede claro.-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Antes de salir Kanon se fijo en una de las prendas de ropa que había en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que pertenecía a Camus.

Kanon cuando salió del templo de Géminis empezó a andar sin rumbo fijo, porque estaba metido en sus pensamientos o para ser mas exactos en el templo de Géminis donde estaba su hermano en ropa interior y ropa de Camus por el suelo del templo. Lo que mas se preguntaba era si su hermano y el caballero de Acuario se habían unido o no, porque si lo habían hecho el plan de Milo ya no serviría para nada. Mientras estaba pensando eso alguien le llamo. Entonces se giro y vio de quien se trataba.

-Hola Milo.

-Kanon se puede saber que haces por aquí, creí que estarías en tu casa.

-Lo estaba, pero mi hermano tenía compañía y me ha echado.

-Vaya con Saga. ¿Y quien era el acompañante?

-No lo he visto, pero en cambio he visto su ropa por el suelo.

-Bueno entonces seguro que sabes quien es total los has visto a todos esta mañana y con solo acordarte de como vestía sabrás quien es. Vamos, ¿quién era el que estaba con tu hermanito?

-Camus.-dijo en un susurro y cabizbajo.

-¡¿Cómo?! Dime que no es verdad Kanon. Por favor, dímelo.

-Lo siento. Eso es lo único que he visto no se lo que ha podido pasar entre ellos.

-Pues ahora mismo me pienso vengar. Vamos Kanon.

Milo cogió a Kanon del brazo y se lo llevo a rastras bajando por los escalones de las doce casas. Cuando llego al templo de Géminis entro aun llevando a rastras a Kanon. Una vez dentro, Milo se giro y se acerco peligrosamente a Kanon, este vio las intenciones que tenía y entonces le rogó.

-No, Milo aquí no te lo ruego.

-Vamos amor no te quejes tanto si es el lugar perfecto para hacer una locura.

-Pero Milo es que no....

-Vaya hermanito parece que no entiendes cuando uno te dice que te largues y encima regresas para pasar el rato con tu novio.

-Escucha hermano, eso no es....

-Saga se pude saber porque... Hola Milo, hola Kanon.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos Camus otro día ya te enseñare lo que falta para terminarlo.

-Bien.

Cuando Camus y Saga ya se habían marchado Kanon le dijo a Milo que si estaba loco o que; y como se había atrevido a intentar a hacer lo que tenía pensado. Milo le dijo que no pensaba ir mucho mas lejos de lo que había ido. Entonces Kanon miro a Milo enfadado y le dijo que jamás volviera hacerlo, pero el escorpión le dijo que eso era muy normal en las parejas y que no debía quejarse.

Los siguientes días pasaron con bastante calma. Milo y Kanon pasaban todo el día juntos y se separaban lo mínimo. Algunos de los caballeros dorados se sorprendían de la relación que llevaban, ya que Milo era muy impulsivo y le gustaba hacer las cosas cuanto antes mejor. Aunque lo que no sabía Kanon era que todo el santuario o casi todo se había enterado del incidente en el templo de Géminis que había tenido con Milo.

Cuando ya habían pasado cinco días desde el cumpleaños de Dohko, Kanon regresaba de haber pasado todo el día con Milo. Al entrar al templo de Géminis se encontró a su hermano que le miraba fijamente. Entonces Kanon al no poder soportar más la mirada de su hermano dijo.

-¿Qué quieres Saga?

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero algo?

-Porque sino no me estarías mirando como me miras, además somos hermanos y te conozco muy bien.

-Bueno si que te quería pedir algo. Quería decirte que esta noche la pasaras en la casa de tu novio porque he invitado a Camus para terminar lo que dejamos a medias el otro día.

-Y si no quisiera marcharme.

-Vamos no se para que querrías quedarte si siempre has dicho que eso no te gustaba.

-¿Cómo que no me...? Un momento, ¿te estas refiriendo a pintar esos cuadros que tienes?

-Claro. ¿A que pensabas que me refería?

-Esto... a nada.-contestó Kanon avergonzándose.

-Bueno pues ya lo sabes, de aquí a una hora te quiero fuera.

-¿Por qué? Y si te dijera que quiero quedarme a hacer yo también. ¿O es que molestaría?

-No molestarías, pero no estaría bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué sabes muy bien que... bueno que hay que ir con poca ropa para no mancharla y no creo que tu novio quiera que te vea nadie aparte de él.

-A eso no hay problema me voy ahora a verle y le digo que se venga así podremos estar los cuatro.

-Esta bien ves a buscarlo.

-Gracias hermano.-dijo alegre Kanon saliendo del templo muy deprisa.

-De nada. "_No se porque le he dicho que podía y yo que quería un momento de intimidad con Camus. Bueno que se le va hacer así es mi hermanito_"

Media hora mas tarde Kanon ya había regresado con Milo, este solamente había aceptado porque iba a poder estar con Camus y además porque la idea de verlo sin camiseta le parecía perfecta. Poco después llego Camus que al ver a la pareja sintió celos ya que pensaba que iba a estar con Saga para terminar de aprender lo que le estaba enseñando el caballero de Géminis, este por su parte se disculpo por tener invitados, pero es que no lo había podido impedir.

Durante gran parte de la noche Milo no paraba de sobar a Kanon y cada vez que veía que Camus se molestaba lo hacia mas descarado. Kanon por su parte estaba un poquito harto de que Milo le manoseara tanto una cosa era aparentar ser pareja y otra lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Saga ignoraba a la pareja, pero llego un momento que harto de ver todo lo que veía y sobretodo que Milo estuviera haciendo eso no porque le gustara Kanon, sino por ver las caras de Camus, dijo.

-Vosotros dos si vais a seguir con ese plan será mejor que os marchéis, porque aquí hay personas que si están interesadas en lo que hay que estarlo.

-Lo siento hermano. Milo por favor, vamos un momento a mi habitación.

-Hay Kanon no sabía que....-no pudo terminar su frase porque la mirada que le lanzo Kanon le dejo helado.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Kanon y este cerró la puerta, Milo se sentó en la cama y le miro fijamente.

-Bueno que es lo que me quieres decir.

-Que ya no voy a seguir con la broma Milo, estoy harto. Además ya se te ha quedado muy claro que le gustas a Camus y si se lo dijeras seguramente te diría que si. Así que a partir de mañana, no mejor a partir de ahora mismo lo nuestro a terminado.-lo último lo grito Kanon para asegurarse de que su hermano y Camus lo oían perfectamente.

A continuación Kanon salió de su habitación se disculpo con las personas que habían en el salón y salió lo mas rápido posible del templo.

Minutos después Milo salió cabizbajo de la habitación de Kanon y les dijo a Camus y Saga que se marchaba a su casa porque no se encontraba de buen humor. Camus le dijo al caballero de Géminis que el también se iba y de paso acompañaba al caballero de Escorpio.

Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cuando llegaron a la octava casa y Milo estaba apunto de entrar, Camus le dijo.

-Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado Milo. Es una pena que lo vuestro haya durado tan poco.

-No te preocupes. Esto tenía que pasar no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y aun así lo intentamos. Lo que mas me duele es que lo pueda perder también como amigo.

-Vamos no digas eso.-dijo mientras se acercaba.-Ya veras como seguiréis siendo amigos si yo fuera él, no te perdería como amigo.-abrazándolo.

-Gracias Camus.-devolviéndole el abrazo.

-De nada. Bueno recupérate, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.-sonriendo.

Milo entro en su casa y se dirigió directamente a su cama para estirarse en ella pensando en que después de todo el plan había salido como el quería y que ahora solamente tenía que acercarse a Camus.

Camus mientras se dirigía a su templo solamente podía pensar en lo que minutos antes iba a decir. Como era posible que el estuviera a punto de decirle a Milo que fuera su novio y mas cuando no hacia ni una hora que él había roto con Kanon. Pero aun así se prometió que en cuanto Milo volviera a encontrarse mejor le diría lo que sentía por el y le pediría ser su novio.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del santuario Kanon estaba meditando en lo que había hecho y ahora tenía que conseguir decirle a su hermano lo que sentía por él. No estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar, pero decidió que en una semana se armaría de valor y se lo diría a su hermano. Así que tendría una semana por delante para eso y que lo mejor forma de conseguir armarse de valor era marcharse y estar ese tiempo lejos de su hermano. Así que se dirigió al templo de Atena para pedirle el permiso para ausentarse durante esa semana, Saori le dio permiso para que se ausentara y tras eso él se marcho del santuario para poder pensar.

Continuara.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el fic. En principio el fic iba a ser un one-shot pero como me quedo bastante largo decidí hacerlo en dos capitulo así que el próximo capitulo estará para le semana que viene. Espero que dejéis vuestros comentarios mediante los reviews. Os lo agradecería mucho.


	2. capitulo 2

Por un error

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente del incidente en la casa de Géminis todos los caballeros se enteraron de que Kanon y Milo habían roto, porque el primero se había marchado. El que corrió la voz fue Dohko que en cuanto Shion se lo había dicho no pudo estarse callado y se lo contó a varios compañeros que también se lo contaron a otros.

Milo tuvo que soportar durante todo el día los comentarios de sus compañeros, los cuales le decían que sentían mucho lo que le había pasado. Al final Milo para no tener que soportar a sus compañeros decidió regresar a su casa y encerrarse para que nadie le molestara.

Cuando ya habían pasado dos días desde que la supuesta pareja había roto, Milo decidió salir de se casa porque tanto rato encerrado en ella era muy aburrido. Lo primero que hizo Milo fue ir a visitar a su amigo Camus para poder empezar a acercarse para que por fin pudieran salir.

Al llegar a la casa de Acuario, el escorpión busco al dueño de la casa, pero no lo encontró en ella así que decidió preguntar a sus compañeros de las dos casas que estaban cerca de la de Acuario. Primero fue a preguntar a la casa de Piscis donde no obtuvo respuesta porque Afrodita estaba acompañado del caballero de la cuarta casa, la de Cáncer, y estaban muy ocupados para responder.

Después del intento fallido en la casa de los dos peces, Milo fue a la casa de Capricornio a preguntarle a Shura, este al verlo le saludo, entonces Milo le pregunto que si había visto a Camus o si sabía donde estaba. El caballero de Capricornio le dijo que había visto a Camus dirigirse a los templos inferiores al suyo, pero que si no le había ido a ver a él, eso significaba que había ido a visitar a Saga y que lo mas seguro es que estaría en la casa de ese.

Milo le dio las gracias a Shura y se marcho deprisa a buscar a Camus. Cuando el escorpión había desaparecido de la vista del caballero de Capricornio este comentó:

-Si que se ha olvidado pronto de Kanon que ya esta buscando a otro para que le haga compañía.

-Quizás es que eso es lo que le gusta, Shura.

Shura se giro para ver quien le había hablado un poco tenso, pero al ver de quien se trataba se relajo completamente.

-Buenos días, Aioros. ¿Creía que no te gustaba visitar a nadie que no fuera tu hermano?

-A veces los hábitos cambian, además yo creía que estarías con Afrodita y Mascara Mortal, porque también participas en sus jueguecitos.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Jugaba a veces, pero a mi eso no me ha interesado nunca al menos con ellos dos, aunque con otra persona no me importaría.

-¿Y se puede saber quien es esa otra persona?-pregunto Aioros acercándose peligrosamente a Shura.

-Para que tengo que contarte si seguro que con lo perspicaz que eres ya te habrás dado cuenta.

-Si.

-¿Qué te parece si continuamos la conversación dentro de mi casa y de paso te invito a una cerveza? (N.A: Siri-chan te acuerdas XD un té XD)

-Me parece una idea perfecta.

Shura y Aioros entraron en la casa del primero, para continuar conversando de lo que estaban hablando y de otras cosas.

Milo después de haber bajado todo lo deprisa que pudo hasta la casa de Géminis cuando estaba en la entrada de esta para llamar salió el dueño de la casa. Saga al ver a Milo le dijo que si buscaba a su hermano que perdía el tiempo porque no estaba y no volvería hasta unos días mas tarde porque se había ido una semanita. El escorpión le dijo que no buscaba a Kanon que a quien buscaba era a Camus y que si lo había visto.

Saga al oírlo sintió una rabia en su interior, pero ante el escorpión no lo aparento y le contesto que Camus hacia pocos minutos que había estado ahí, pero que ya se había marchado porque tenía cosas que hacer. Milo le dio las gracias a Saga y se marcho a buscar a Camus.

El resto de la semana Milo se paso gran parte del tiempo buscando a Camus, pero para su mala suerte no lo encontró y sus ánimos decayeron. Algunos caballeros pensaban que era porque echaba de menos a Kanon, pero había uno que sabía que no era por eso, pero no podía decir nada.

Kanon depués de una semanita fuera del santuario regresó con muchas ganas para decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía a su hermano y así podría por fin saber la respuesta que le daría. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Atena para informarle de que había regresado de su semana de meditación.

Cuando le había dicho a Atena que había regresado se dirigió al templo de Géminis, pero por el camino al templo se encontró a Dohko, el cual le saludo.

-¡Hola Kanon!¿Dónde te habías metido durante esta semana?

-Hola Dohko. He estado meditando un asunto que tengo pendiente.

-Vaya así que estas replanteándote volver con Milo, el pobre ha estado muy deprimido estos días.

-No pienso volver con Milo lo nuestro no funciono bien desde el primer día, pero aun así lo intentamos y no funciono.

-Vaya es una pena, porque la verdad es que hacías muy buena pareja, pero si lo tienes claro. ¿O es que hay una tercera persona y por eso le dejaste?

-Dohko eso es algo entre Milo y yo así que no te entrometas, porque sino me meteré yo en tu relación con Shion.-dijo bromeando.

-Eso ni en broma Kanon. Shion es mío y de nadie mas.

-Tranquilo que de todos modos para eso tendría que estar muy desesperado. Además no soy de esos que rompen parejas.

-Lo se. Bueno me marcho porque a Shion no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

-De acuerdo. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Kanon después de hablar con Dohko continuo su camino esperando no encontrarse a nadie mas por el camino, pero para su desgracia se encontró con Milo. Él sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con el escorpión, pero no la quería tener en esos momentos no hasta que hubiera hablado con su hermano.

Milo iba buscando a Camus que después de tanta búsqueda lo diviso a lo lejos y que se iba acercando hacia donde estaba el, pero no sabía que hacer para atraerlo hacia el. Hasta que diviso a Kanon, entonces se le acerco muy alegre y le dijo:

-¡Hola Kanon!

-Hola.

-Vamos no seas tan frío conmigo, lo que paso ya esta olvidado. Además seguimos siendo amigos, ne?

-Mira Milo eso hay que hablarlo pero antes tengo que...¿Pero que haces?-grito Kanon apartando bruscamente a Milo.-¡Como te atreves a intentar besarme! Te deje muy claro que habíamos terminado, pero ahora te digo además que ya no vamos a volver a ser amigos.-dijo marchándose furioso.

-Pero Kanon, espera por favor.-llamo Milo sin conseguirlo.

-Milo, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Camus que acababa de llegar y había oído los comentarios de Kanon.

-¿Cómo quieres que este? Kanon me ha dejado y encima también lo he perdido como amigo. Estoy mal, he perdido algo muy....

Milo no pudo continuar de hablar, porque unos labios se lo impidieron. Él se sorprendió cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, estaba siendo besado por la persona a la que siempre quiso y quería.

Camus después de separarse de Milo le pidió disculpas por lo que acababa de hacer, el escorpión le dijo que no tenía que disculparse porque no hacia falta, porque le había gustado el beso. Camus sonrió por el comentario de Milo y dijo.

-Te amo.

-Camus, yo...

-No si lo comprendo. Se que a quien quieres es a Kanon.

-No es eso Camus. Yo también te amo y desde hace mucho, pero es que me ha pillado un poco por sorpresa y más con lo que....

-Lo se no te preocupes. Si lo que necesitas es tiempo para pensártelo lo entenderé.

-No necesito tiempo. Se lo que quiero y eso eres tú.-dijo acercándose a Camus y besándolo.

Después de confesarse sus sentimientos Camus y Milo se fueron a la casa del segundo para continuar con lo que acababan de empezar teniendo ambos en mente que esa noche iba a ser inolvidable para los dos.

Cuando Kanon por fin llego al templo de Géminis estaba anocheciendo. Al entrar dentro noto un increíble silencio, pero se puso a buscar a su hermano, aunque no lo encontró. Después de dos horas de espera Saga por fin apareció, cosa que alegro a Kanon que se estaba empezando a desesperar.

-Ya era hora de que regresaras.

-Esos son modales de hablar a tu hermano mayor.

-No me vengas con esas Saga. Llevo bastante rato esperándote.

-¿Y eso?

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-Pues dilo, yo te escucho.

-Pero como puedes ser tan....

-Dilo o me marcho.

-De acuerdo. Lo que quería decirte es que... que te amo.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro que lo estoy. Si lo preguntas por lo de Milo te he de decir que eso fue solamente una actuación. No hemos sido pareja nunca.

-Eso ya lo se. Se que era todo una farsa se os notaba y sobretodo a Milo que sobre actuaba cuando Camus estaba presente. Pero aun así te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿estas seguro de lo que dices?

-Claro que lo estoy, sino no te lo hubiera dicho.

-Pues entonces perdóname, porque yo te quiero, pero solo como a un hermano. En lo que se refiere a amor es para otra persona.

-¿Es Camus, verdad?

-.....

-Tu silencio es un si. Bueno espero que lo puedas conseguir, porque parece que a Camus quien le interesa es Milo.

-No necesito tus ánimos. Además lo conseguiré sea como sea y eso te lo aseguro. Bueno me marcho a descansar.

-Buenas noches Saga.

Después de que Saga entrara en su habitación, Kanon se fue a la suya. Una vez dentro se estiro en su cama y empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta, pero que su hermano si entonces sin poder impedirlo unas pocas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

Al día siguiente Milo se despertó muy animado y alegre. Antes de levantarse de la cama para ir a ducharse le dio un beso de buenos días a su acompañante. Cuando estuvo aseado y vestido decidió ir a hacer una visita.

Milo al llegar a su destino llamo a quien vivía allí, poco después apareció uno de los dos habitantes de la casa y dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Milo?-preguntó Saga.

-Quería hablar con Kanon, le tengo que decir una cosa.

-Mi hermano no quiere verte y menos si es para seguir con los jueguecitos para darle celos a Camus.

-No venía a eso y para tu información ya no hacen falta los jueguecitos, porque Camus y yo estamos juntos.

-Vaya noticia, pero se lo tendrías que haber dicho a Dohko ya que a el le gusta saber quien esta con quien. Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

Milo prefirió no contestar a Saga y decidió marcharse. Ya hablaría con Kanon en otro momento y le daría las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Saga después de hablar con Milo se fue a la cocina para continuar con su desayuno, cuando entro vio que su hermano estaba desayunando, este al darse cuenta de que su hermano acababa de entrar le miro. Entonces Saga dijo.

-¿Qué pasa es que tengo algo en la cara?

-No lo que pasa es que me preguntaba con quien has estado hablando para enfadarte tanto.

-He estado hablando con Milo. Quería hablar contigo, seguro que era para agradecerte que le ayudaras a conquistar a Camus. Porque ahora están juntos.

-Pues me alegro por él, pero por el momento no quiero verlo.

-Pues pronto lo veras obligatoriamente, porque dentro de pocos días será su cumpleaños y quieras o no deberás asistir.

-Lo se.

Los días fueron pasando y por el santuario habían dos temas de los que se hablaban mucho y ambos estaban relacionados con el caballero de la octava casa, Milo. Uno de los temas era que el cumpleaños de este estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y tenían que pensar en que regalarle. Y el otro era su reciente relación con Camus y lo pronto que se había olvidado de su antigua pareja.

Milo durante esos días intento hablar con Kanon, pero este o le evitaba de cualquier forma o estaba siempre acompañado de alguien.

Por fin llego el día del cumpleaños de Milo. Este se levanto como todos los días un poco tarde, pero esa mañana se sentía un poco extraño como si le faltara algo que hacía días que le faltaba. En ese momento, Camus entro en su habitación dándole los buenos días con un beso que para Milo fue un poco frío.

Durante la mañana Milo estuvo meditando porque se sentía de esa manera y porque las muestras de amor que le daba Camus las sentía tan frías. Sabía que el caballero de Acuario era una persona fría pero los días anteriores esas muestras de cariño emanaban calor.

Camus por su parte se dio cuenta de que Milo desde que se había levantado estaba muy extraño, pero no le dijo nada. Solamente intentaba animarlo de alguna forma para que esa noche nadie se diera cuenta del estado de animo de Milo.

Por fin llego la hora de la fiesta. La mayoría de los caballeros ya estaban en la fiesta felicitando a Milo. Aunque aun faltaban algunos como los de Piscis, Cáncer y Géminis.

En la casa de Géminis Saga estaba marchándose cuando vio que su hermano le decía que le esperara. El caballero de Géminis le dijo a su hermano que si al final si iba a la fiesta, este le dijo que si porque no le podía hacer eso a Milo.

Cuando los gemelos llegaron a la casa de Escorpio, Milo los vio muy animados y sobretodo a Kanon y eso hizo que aun se sintiera peor de lo que se sentía.

La fiesta transcurrió como debía y todos se lo estaban pasando muy bien. Milo abrió los regalos de sus compañeros y estuvieron cantando en el karaoke que Dohko le había regalado. Mientras Afrodita se puso a cantar una canción romántica, Milo se alejo un poco de donde estaba la diversión y se sentó. Entonces apareció Camus y le pregunto.

-Milo, ¿qué te pasa? Hoy estas muy extraño.

-Camus no lo se. Siento que me falta algo, pero no se el que.

-Creo que se que es.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Milo creo que lo mejor es que dejemos de salir juntos. A mi lado no vas a ser feliz tu necesitas a alguien mejor que yo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tu siempre has sido el amor de mi vida, porque ahora no lo ibas a ser.

-Quizás porque has encontrado a alguien mejor que yo, pero hasta ahora no te has dado cuenta de lo que sentías por él.

Milo tras el comentario de Camus se quedo pensativo, pero poco después dijo.

-Tienes razón Camus. Pero ahora me sabe mal por ti.¿Qué vas hacer?

-Por mi no te preocupes y ves a buscar a esa persona.

-Gracias, por todo Camus.-dijo dándole el último beso que le daría y abrazándolo.

-De nada. Y mucha suerte.

Milo se marcho a toda prisa a buscar a la persona, a la cual quería para poder decirle todo lo que sentía. Mientras Camus veía como se alejaba, noto como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Crees que les ira todo bien?

-Bueno eso dependerá de lo que decida él. Pero creo que si ira como ha de ir.

-Nunca les dirás que todo esto ha sido para juntarlos, ¿verdad?

-No, porque se que se han dado cuenta del error que han cometido. Pero aún así a ti te voy a dar un buen castigo.

-Vamos Saga quedamos en que se valdría todo, además cada uno tenía que hacer lo que quisiera.

-Si, pero te has pasado.

-Bueno si quieres te doy un adelanto de lo que pasara esta noche.-susurro Camus en la oreja de Saga antes de darle un apasionado beso que derretiría cualquier cosa.

-Para que esperar unas horas, mejor nos ausentamos de todos modos nadie va a echarnos en falta.

Camus solamente sonrió y ambos se marcharon al Templo de Acuario para pasar un apasionado y lujurioso momento.

Milo después de haber hablado con Camus busco por todo su templo a la persona que buscaba, pero no la encontraba y eso le hizo pensar que había perdido a la persona a la que mas amaba en ese momento. Aún así no se rindió y decidió buscarlo por los alrededores de su templo, pero tampoco lo encontró.

Cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido se acordó de los momentos que había pasado con él, pero cuando se acordó de uno en concreto pensó que quizás lo podría encontrar ahí. Entonces Milo se dirigió al Templo de Libra.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras diviso una silueta sentada en las escaleras que empezaban en el Templo de Libra y que se dirigían al Templo de Escorpio. Milo cuando supo de quien era esa silueta su corazón latió con fuerza y se alegro muchísimo.

Cuando estaba muy cerca de su objetivo, el escorpión decidió acercarse lo mas sigilosamente que pudo hasta que estuvo al lado de la persona que estaba sentada y se sentó a su lado.

La otra persona no se dio cuenta porque estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, pero entonces cuando noto que una presencia que había a su lado se sentaba, se giro a ver de quien se trataba, y al verla se sorprendió, pero aun así le dijo.

-No deberías estar aquí, tu lugar es estar en tu templo y más siendo tu cumpleaños.

-Lo se. Pero es que tenía que decirte una cosa. Bueno en verdad creo que no es solo una.

-Milo lo mejor será hablarlo mañana no quiero arruinarte este día por una conversación.

-Me da igual que me lo arruines, porque la verdad es que desde que me he levantado el día ha sido horrible y si ahora no hablara contigo terminaría siendo peor.

-Esta bien, si quieres hablar, hablemos, pero que sea rápido que no quiero robarte el tiempo y seguro que te están esperando.

-Si te refieres a los chicos no lo creo porque cada uno estaba a lo suyo y si a quien te refieres es a Camus, él no me esta esperando porque.... lo nuestro a terminado.

-Pero Milo, ¿cómo ha pasado?¿creía que era el amor de tu vida?

-Y lo era. Hasta que me he dado cuenta de que él no era la persona que realmente amo y eso me hace sentir culpable porque se que por mi estupidez no podré estar con quien realmente quiero.

Después de decir eso Milo se quedo en silencio porque después de lo que había dicho no sabía como continuar. Además era muy posible que esa persona ya tuviera a alguien a su lado y que él jamás los separaría y que sufriría las consecuencias de haberlo perdido. Pero entonces la persona que estaba a su lado le dijo.

-Se que no esta bien cambiar de tema, pero te quería pedir disculpas por no haberte regalado nada, pero es que no estaba seguro de si vendría. Bueno y ya que estoy preguntarte si quieres algo en especial de regalo, porque la verdad no se que regalarte.

-Con volver a ser amigos me conformo, Kanon.

-Pero eso ya lo somos. ¿De verdad no quieres nada?

Milo se le quedo mirando fijamente después de decirle que seguían siendo amigos y si no quería nada. El claro que quería algo, pero no le iba a pedir eso porque sabía que no era correspondido. Con esos pensamientos Milo se deprimió y agacho la cabeza.

Kanon que estaba a su lado se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de Milo y se sintió culpable por haberlo puesto en ese estado. Entonces sin pensarlo le dijo.

-Pídeme lo que quieras. Te lo daré o conseguiré.

-Gracias por tu preocupación Kanon, pero no te lo puedo pedir lo que quiero, porque eso sería ser muy egoísta por mi parte y no quiero volver perder tu amistad ahora que la he recuperado.-dijo cabizbajo.

Kanon al oír las palabras no entendía muy bien porque le había dicho eso Milo, pero entonces se dio cuenta a lo que se refería. Entonces Kanon se levanto para ponerse delante de Milo y alzarle la cabeza para decirle.

-Si tanto lo querías habérmelo pedido.-besándolo en los labios cuidadosamente, después de habérselo dicho.

Milo al sentir los labios de Kanon sobre los suyos respondió al beso sintiéndose por fin feliz en ese día. Aunque aun así no entendía porque Kanon le estaba besando y más cuando se suponía que a quien amaba era a su hermano. Cuando ambos se separaron, Milo pregunto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso es lo que me querías pedir y....- Kanon no pudo continuar hablando porque Milo se levanto y empezó a dirigirse hacia su templo.

-Milo espera un momento aun no he terminado de hablar.

-No necesito escuchar nada más Kanon. Vete con tu hermano ya que es a el a quien quieres.

-No quiero ir con él, porque la verdad es que nunca le he querido.

-No me vengas con tonterías y mentiras. Claro que le has querido sino porque aceptaste aquello.

-Es cierto que le he querido y le sigo queriendo como a un hermano, pero solamente le quiero de esa forma. Y si acepte aquello fue porque quería que fueras feliz con Camus, ya que era a quien querías.

-Eso ahora mete también a Camus en todo esto. Ya has dejado bien claro porque lo has hecho así que no se porque le das mas vueltas.

-Quizás porque no quiero que te vayas con una idea equivocada.

-¿A no? Entonces, ¿cuál a sido el motivo?

-El motivo era que quería un beso tuyo.

-Pues has tenido muchas oportunidades en estas dos últimas semanas y media. ¿Por qué no lo has aprovechado?

-Porque no quería un beso en aquel momento. El beso de hace unos minutos me lo has dado con sentimiento. Aquellos hubieran sido unos besos falsos. Milo no se porque querías que te besara, pero yo te he besado porque desde que le dije a mi hermano que le quería y me rechazó, comprendí que a quien en verdad amaba no era él, sino tu. Milo te amo, por eso cuando intentaste besarme te aparte no quería un beso tuyo de esa manera.

-Kanon....yo.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, es mi culpa no haberme explicado bien.

-Eso es cierto en parte, porque yo tampoco te he dejado explicarte. Pero quiero que sepas que yo también te amo.

Kanon al oír las dos últimas palabras de Milo sonrío y poco a poco se fue acercando a él. Cuando estaba muy cerca de Milo, fue este el que termino de acortar la poca distancia que les separaba para unirse en un beso con mucha pasión deseado por los dos. Pero el beso fue cortado por:

-Esto hay que fotografiarlo, Aldebarán trae la cámara de fotos.-dijo Dohko muy animado.

-¿Pero se puede saber que hacéis todos aquí?-pregunto Milo al ver a casi todos los dorados unos escalones mas arriba.

-Nos preguntábamos donde estaba metido el anfitrión de la fiesta, ya que te toca cantar en el karaoke.-dijo Dohko.

-¿Cómo que me toca cantar? Creía que había dicho que no iba a cantar.

-Vamos Milo no te quejes tanto y ponte a cantar.-dijo Camus que acababa de llegar junto a Saga.

-Cantaré si cantas conmigo.-contesto Milo.

-Esto... no se... si...-dijo Camus mirando a Kanon.

-Por mi no te preocupes Camus. Puedes cantar con él.-dijo Kanon con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, pues venga Milo a cantar.

-Venga.-contesto Milo mientras se dirigían a su templo.

Todos regresaron a la fiesta para seguir disfrutando. Cuando Milo se disponía a cantar con Camus Dohko le dijo que antes de que cantara tenía que dejarse hacer una foto besando a Kanon. Milo acepto a regañadientes, pero se dejo hacer la foto, y se fue a cantar con su mejor amigo.

Mientras Milo y Camus cantaban, Saga se acercó a su hermano, este noto enseguida la presencia de su hermano y le sonrío. Entonces cuando Saga se puso al lado de Kanon este le dijo.

-Al final habéis sido vosotros los que habéis jugado con nosotros.

-Así que te has dado cuenta.

-Me di cuenta cuando me dijiste que no. Milo me intereso desde lo de Hades y en especial desde que me perdono, pero no me di cuenta hasta hace poco. Y por mi culpa tu y Camus habéis estado separados.

-Es cierto, pero teníamos claro que teníamos que hacerlo para que os dierais cuenta de vuestros sentimientos.

-Y si... no hubiera salido bien.

-Todo salía bien hasta que aceptabais vuestros sentimientos, luego era cosa vuestra.

-Gracias hermano.-dijo Kanon con una sonrisa.

-De nada.

En ese momento Milo y Camus terminaron de cantar y el primero se fue hacia donde estaba su pareja. Cuando llego le pregunto como lo había hecho, y Kanon le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que lo había hecho perfecto.

Una hora después todos los caballeros dorados se habían marchado de la casa de Escorpio, los únicos que quedaban en ella eran el dueño del templo y Kanon. Este último había salido a mirar el cielo estrellado. Cuando estaba muy concentrado mirando cierta constelación sintió como le agarraban de la cintura y se apoyaba en su hombro izquierdo. Entonces esa persona le pregunto que miraba, Kanon señalo la constelación de Escorpio.

-No me puedo quejar, tengo un novio que me quiere muchísimo, incluso mira mi constelación.-dijo apoyando aun mas la cabeza, para después besar la mejilla de Kanon.

-Milo, puedo preguntarte una cosa.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Desde cuando has sentido algo especial por mi?

-Exactamente no te lo sabría decir, pero creo que fue desde aquella vez en el templo de Atena, cuando te dispare mis agujas escarlatas que empecé a sentir algo especial por ti.

Kanon sonrío al oír la respuesta de Milo, porque saber que ambos habían empezado a sentir algo por el otro al mismo tiempo le hacia muy feliz. Entonces Milo le pregunto que porque le quería saber.

-Porque tenía curiosidad y me alegra saber que nuestros sentimientos hacia el otro empezaron mas o menos a la vez.

-Tienes razón porque sino ahora yo....

-Estarías soltero.

-¿Cómo que soltero? Para tu información hasta hace unas horas era el novio de Camus.

-Puede que lo fueras, pero mas bien eras su amante, porque mi hermano y Camus llevan tiempo juntos y lo del cumpleaños de Dohko lo hicieron adrede para que jugáramos con ellos.

-Me estas diciendo que se han reído de nosotros. Ahora mismo voy a decirles un par de cosas.

-Espera Milo, porque te enfadas con ellos. Si gracias a ellos estamos juntos.-dijo Kanon cogiendo al escorpión del brazo para impedir que se marchara.

-Tienes razón, pero aún así se han burlado de nosotros.

-Pero eso que mas de estamos juntos, ¿no?

-Si, pero algún día me vengaré.-dijo mientras se giraba para quedar cara a cara con Kanon.

Kanon le dedico una sonrisa a Milo, antes de que este le besara bajo el cielo estrellado. Pero ese beso no era lo único que les esperaba a la pareja para esa noche, sino que aun les quedaban muchas horas de pasión.

FIN

* * *

Bueno pues esta historia ya ha llegado a su fin y espero que les haya gustado, para las fans de la pareja Milo x Camus mil disculpas la verdad es que uno de los finales que tenia en mente para este fic era que terminaran juntos aunque también tenia este final y otro que era muy dramático. Al final me decidí por este que aun sabiendo que las parejas que puse no tienen mucho éxito entre las fans de Saint Seiya las puse la de Kanon y Milo porque es mi pareja preferida y la de Camus/Saga se la dedique a una amiga. Bueno espero sus reviews. Bye.

Y ahora a contestar los reviews.

**womenvenus: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review, siento no haber puesto nada de los caballeros de bronces pero es que no lo tenia en mente pero algún día y espero no muy lejano ya escribiré uno sobre los bronceados aunque sobre lo de las parejas aun me lo tengo que pensar pero te prometo que escribiré uno. Y me alegro muchísimo que te guste mi historia aunque puede que este capitulo no te guste tanto porque bueno ya lo habrás leído. Bueno espero tu review. Chau.

**Lady Grayson: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review y espero que este segundo capitulo también te haya gustado, aunque bueno ya me lo dirás. Bye.

**LittleRikku: **Wolas perrito como te va todo, como ves aquí esta el segundo y ultimo capitulo de mi fic de Saint seiya y el siguiente ya esta en marcha aunque tardara lo suyo por que se que me costara. Bueno fijo que te gustara tu ídolo Dohko a tenido un gran papel en este capitulo y bueno con lo de ya sabes que XD. Bueno ahora si que contesto tu fic antes que nada muchas gracias por tu quilométrico review que ahora me toca a mi una contestación mas larga pero bueno XD. Tienes mucha razón Milo es muy pulpo pero ya me gusta a mi además quien no quería ser manoseado por un bombón como el, tienes razón esas parejas las mejores aunque la Camus/Saga aun me cuesta verla pero como he dicho y mis fanarts lo demuestran no me importan las parejas ya sean heteros, yaoi o yuri(eso si muy poco aunque algo tengo XD). No me recuerdes lo del te ¬¬ que sino te recuerdo yo lo del seiyo que no se que es mas gracioso.

Bueno sobre lo de tu review sobre mañana es viernes es cierto aunque una semana o dos mas tarde XD pero bueno si mañana comics y espero que por fin venga gravi porque sino me deprimiré porque tengo ganas ya de leérmelo T.T Juro que un día de estos te mato como te atreves a meter a los teletubbies en el review de saint seiya no podías meterlo en el de harry Potter verdad perro malo.

¬¬ cuantas veces te he dicho k odio el yeah juro k serás perro muerto.

Dios tu forma de despedirte en el review me ha dado miedo ahora que me lo he vuelto a leer aquel día estaba muy mal, pero bueno hasta pronto.

PD. si te leer esto antes del lunes día 11 buena suerte en el examen de física. Bye perrito.

**VALSED: **Hola muchas gracias por tu review y bueno espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado mucho, porque al final las parejas se han intercambiado. Lo siento si molesta pero es que la pareja Camus/Milo me gusta pero prefiero la que he puesto. Bueno pues que vaya todo muy bien, bye.

**scarlet-diamond: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review aunque bueno como habrás leído al final las parejas se ha intercambiado, pero bueno no creo que te haya molestado mucho porque hace poco leí un fic tuyo que era Camus/Saga así que no creo que te haya desagradado del todo. Bueno espero leer que opinas de este capitulo y como ha acabado. Que te vaya todo muy bien. Bye.


End file.
